Creamed Fox
by Lilly The Omega Wolf
Summary: Cream wishes to see Tails in one of her dresses. But what exactly will it take to get Tails into a dress? Cream is about to find out. Cute one shot filled with Taiream goodness.


A few quick notes before we start.

Ages:

Tails - 14

Cream - 12

Sonic - 21

Amy - 18

This story is centered around the non-Sonic boom games, several years into the future.

* * *

Morning in Mobius brought with it a glorious sunny day. Even Robotnik had taken a rare moment of time out from working on yet another creation to destroy that pesky hedgehog and his friends.

There was however, one house that lacked the peace shared by the rest of the realm. The house of a certain pink hedgehog and her boyfriend.

"Are you ready to go visit Tails and Cream yet Amy?" Sonic asked as he continued to drum a lightning fast beat into the floor with his foot.

"I'm nearly ready!"

"You said that five minutes ago. Come on Ames, I could have run there and back twenty times by now."

Silence greeted the impatient hog as he awaited his girlfriend's reply.

After many painfully slow moments with naught but the tap-tap-tap of the speedster's shoe on the floor to break the silence, Sonic at long last was rewarded with the sound of footsteps. He smiled as the door to the bathroom opened to reveal a slightly irate pink female hedgehog.

"Since someone can't seem to wait any longer, I guess this will have to do."

Sonic rolled his eyes, "don't worry, you look great Amy. Can we go now?"

Without replying, Amy wandered forward to meet her hero. She embraced him slowly, relishing the feel of quills in her hands. She smiled as he reciprocated.

With a disarming smile, Amy stared into the bright green orbs that were now inches away from her. "You know… Since Cream is around, Tails may be 'distracted.'"

"My buddy Tails? No way. He's sure to be working on the X-tornado or something," Sonic countered with a joking laugh.

"But what if I'm right?" Amy leaned in as if about to kiss her partner.

"Then Cream might be helping Tails with his projects. Or, those two might finally be learning how to kiss."

"Exactly. So, what do you say to grabbing a chili dogs first before we drop in and say hi to our newest lovebirds?"

"A few chilli dogs for the road would go down well. Let's go!" Without waiting for a reply, Sonic began leading his girlfriend out. He could almost hear the chili dogs calling to him!

The pink hedgehog pouted for a few moments as she was dragged along. She had been enjoying their little moment together and had hoped to get a kiss.

Maybe she should have mentioned food after kissing her hero. Oh well.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Mystic Ruins, Tail's workshop was peaceful and quiet.

As unusual as this may sound, an even more unusual happening was going down in the master bedroom. Two young mobians sat on the bed belonging to a certain young fox. By the bedside sat a open bag of clothes. Cream's clothes, mostly dresses to be precise.

"I have something for you to try on," the young bunny announced, her voice filled with delight.

The she dug around in her bag and was quick to reveal one of her dresses.

"No Cream. I am not wearing one of those."

"Awww, c'mon, no one else is around. This will be fun!"

"No it won't."

"Yes it will, trust me." Cream argued back, her face glowed with her best attempt at a cute pleading face.

Tails felt his heart melt as he gazed into the cute bunny eyes before him, "but what do I get if I dress up like you? It's not like you could dress up like me," a chuckle left the kit as he replied.

Both youngsters suddenly sprouted intense blushes that rapidly claimed their muzzles as they realised what Cream dressing like Tails would mean.

"As much I think you would enjoy that, I don't think it would be proper, at least… not yet." Cream finally managed shyly. "Besides… mother would kill us."

"Y-yea… So, what would you do for me if I try on one of your dresses?" Tails wondered aloud once more, eager to attempt to rid himself of the sudden heat his cheeks felt.

"Well…" Cream gazed into her boyfriend's captivating eyes for a few moments, unsure as to what she could offer in return.

Suddenly an idea stuck the young rabbit. "I could give you a kiss," she offered hopefully.

"What?" Tails exclaimed. "I mean- really?" the young kit fought to contain the eagerness that seeped into his tone.

"Only if you want," maybe a kiss wasn't the right thing to offer her boyfriend this early on. Although, Cream knew Amy and Sonic had kissed long before the third week of their own relationship. But Sonic was always a speedy creature. Tails on the other hand shared her more careful and slower paced take on building a relationship.

Sorting through her small pile of clothing, Cream pulled out a bra and presented it to her boyfriend.

"Uh… Cream? Whats this for?"

"If you're going to wear my dress, you need to do it properly you know," with an innocent, cheery smile Cream lightly pressed the item of clothing against the kit's chest. She felt a sense of pride in knowing that the extra large blush on those cheeks was caused by her actions.

"But… what am I supposed to do with it?" Tails turned the bra over in his hands, "I don't even have any… you know…"

"Well… we can do this…" Cream rolled one of her panties up and fitted it neatly inside the left cup then the right. The young rabbit wrapped her arms around her boyfriend and deftly did up the back strap.

Cream giggled as she stood back to admire her handy work. One tentative finger poked the left melon-holder and she couldn't help but giggle again as her boyfriend's face continued to deepen in colour.

"And now a dress… Which one do you want to wear?"

The young kit scratched the back of his head, "uh… I don't know… you pick one."

"Okay," Cream gave her boyfriend a delighted smile before she turned away to begin the important task of dress selection.

After a few careful moments of sorting through the small collection of clothing that she had brought with her, the bunny settled upon a simple dress with a vibrant floral design and pink trimmings.

"No," Tails weakly fought off his rabbit as she tried to hand over the dress.

"If you won't put it on by yourself then I'll have to help you into it. Or do you not want that kiss?"

"I-It's not like I've even said yes to this idea of yours yet." The embarrassed fox trailed off. While this would not be his first ever kiss, he had been looking forward to being Cream's first. But was the offer worth it? He didn't want to rush her into anything she wasn't ready for.

The young bun sighed softly. She turned and placed her dress back with the others. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all.

"Okay, I'll do it."

"You will?" In her excitement, Cream launched herself at Tails. After a quick hug she parted, flushed. "I'm sure you won't regret it. After all, I know Amy is spending time with Mister Sonic. She is sure to keep him busy, so no one but me will ever see you in my dresses."

Tails quirked an eyebrow, was that why she had brought so many dresses? She wished to see him in each of them? There was no way that would happen. No kiss was worth the torment of more than one girly outfit.

"Okay Cream, let's get this over with," the apprehensive kit held up his arms, an offer of access to his body.

A delighted grin spread like wildfire across Cream's muzzle. She eagerly approached and began assisting her boyfriend into her dress.

Tails couldn't help but wonder as Cream worked, his girlfriend appeared to enjoy herself WAAAY too much there. Was this really a good idea? A ticklish sensation ripped through the young fox. He snapped out of his wonderings only to realise the source of these sensations. Cream was playing with his tails. He shuddered as her gloved hand ran through the double brush that was his twin tails.

"Hey, um... Cream?"

The young kits words broke the young bunny out of her fluffy tail induced dream state. She briskly removed her hands from her boyfriends tails and stepped away to admire her handiwork.

"There... done!" Announced the young bunny as she did her best to hide her embarrassment.

The young rabbit drank in the sight of her boyfriend as he stood awkwardly in front of her. "You look so CUTE!" Cream almost exploded with glee as Tails shuffled his feet awkwardly.

"And here's your reward," still admiring the amusing sight of her crush in her own baby blue dress, Cream slowly approached the blushing fox.

Cream came to a halt in front of Tails and paused, unsure how best to deliver a quick reward kiss. With a nervous shake in her hands, the young rabbit grasped her partner's dress and pulled him close. The young rabbit's eyes slid closed as she aimed for the easiest target, a plush looking cheek, white tinted red with embarrassment.

Completely unsure of himself, Tails took half a step backward and turned to directly face the rabbit who had her eyes closed. His yelp of surprise was cut off as the kiss aimed at his cheek accidentally turned it into a mouth to mouth exchange. Both rabbit and fox froze, the former's puckered lips pressed lightly up against the latter's still half open mouth. Cream's deep brown eyes fluttered open to gaze in shock into the equally stunned baby blue orbs of her friend-turned-boyfriend. Tails decided it would be better if he made something of this happy accident and slowly closed his lips to better accept the offering from his frozen girlfriend.

After a moment's shock Cream realised her kiss had been returned, if rather awkwardly. She allowed her eyes to close as a sense of euphoria filled her system. Mouths mashed together with what felt like the skill of a two rocks trying to make out. Despite the supreme lack of skill, Cream made up for it with rapidly growing eagerness.

The young rabbit jumped a little as she felt two fuzzy brushes wrap around her ankles. Twin tails. Her Tails, twin fluffy tails. The jolt to her system reminded her arms that they could move and they immediately shifted from their death grip on her companion's dress to around the back of the young fox's neck. She smiled blissfully as her mouth continued to slowly caress her partners in what she hoped was a good enough kiss for him. Cream had no idea about him, but she felt as if the rest of the world had disappeared and would never come back. Tails was the only thing she could smell, feel or taste and the young bunny loved it! Cream was determined to get all the Tails she could.

The orange kit's hands moved as if of their own accord, they glided up the bunny's back before finding a home just below her shoulders. He felt her ears lightly brush against his lower arm as his hands shifted around. The unexpected contact of soft ears against his fur caused a flurry of tingles to race along his arms. An excited jolt raced through his system as he pulled her closer. His eyes sunk to half mast before they settled on gateway closed. Although he had lost sight of his rabbit, all his other senses were still ecstatically filled with Cream. The one mobian who mattered most to him in the world was right here in his arms.

Standing there, pressed up together in their own little world, the young couple felt as if their minds had short-circuited like one of Tails highly volatile robots about to explode. Just as the kit felt his mind was about to to nuclear due to the rush of euphoric feelings, he felt Cream's lips slowly, hesitantly leave his own.

With the moment over, both fox and the rabbit discovered their eyes worked once more. They took a moment to simply gaze into one another others' half lidded eyes, unsure about what to do next. Both youngsters felt like they had all of a sudden fallen so far into the deep end that they would surely drown. They each wore identical blushes that seeped from their white cheeks onto the deeper coloured fur above.

Several moments of blissful silence passed before Tails once again found his voice, "wow…" was all he managed to get out before he fell into stunned silence once more.

The young kitsune blinked several times, unable to fully comprehend what had just happened. He had just kissed Cream. He. Tails had just kissed his girlfriend. And not just any small, first time kiss. That had been- well… quite something… He felt more than just a little stunned as he gazed into his partner's eyes with a silly, lovestruck grin. "That was… amazing… uh…"

To the inexperienced young rabbit, the encouraging words from her stupefied boyfriend banished all fears of how poor her kissing ability was sure to be.

"That was the best first kiss ever!" Cream cooed excitedly as she gazed into the two shining doorways of her boyfriend's soul.

Cream could feel her partner's excitement. It was a mirror of her own elation, a high that took her soul above the clouds above to a special place. The young bunny's blush deepened as she realised how silly they must have looked, two young mobians in dresses kissing in the middle of Tails' room. How had a kiss that was supposed to only be a quick peck on the cheek turned into so much more?

She had dreamed of sharing her first kiss with the kit in front of her for some time now but never had considered what the aftermath would bring should the dream become reality. Kissing looked so …simple when the grown-ups did it. Even Amy made it look simple enough with Mister Sonic.

Just as the rabbit felt like she was ready to drown in her own joyful emotions, a friendly voice startled her back to reality. Her confused mind returned slowly to the room once more. The room she had just kissed the fox she had been dreaming of. The young fox who wore a silly lovestruck look on his face as he gazed into her eyes. They were still so close, Cream could feel the warm tingly sensation as Tail's breath caressed her muzzle each time he exhaled.

"Hello… Mobius to Cream?"

"H-hello," that cursed blush returned full force once more as the rabbit realised she had zoned out for more than just a moment.

"I was trying to ask… Doesn't this make it feel like you're kissing yourself?" Tails wondered aloud, his hands motioned the dress he's still wore. "I mean… I am still dressed up as you."

"No silly," Cream giggled softly.

"Oh good, because that would have been really weird," Tails joined in the laughter.

As the pair enjoyed a moment of mirth, they felt the awkwardness of the unexpected first kiss and its fallout recede slowly.

"I'm sure it looked really weird… but you were amazing Tails," Cream's hands found their way to the collar of the dress her companion currently wore. She slowly, carefully straightened it.

"A-anyways… I think It's about time I got out of this… we don't need anyone coming in and finding me wearing your dress. Heh…"

"Wait!" Cream cried as her companion was about to begin stripping off. "Can I please take one photo?" A look of horror immediately crossed her companions features.

"It's just that you look so cute…" Cream hoped her weak argument for a quick photoshoot was enough to win her boyfriend over.

Tails sighed, his delighted demeanour sunk into an attempted pout. He was betrayed by a lingering smile that played at the edges of his mouth. "Okay. I get it. Just… hurry up and take the picture then. But no showing it to anyone."

"Thank you Tails," Cream rushed for her phone that lay abandoned on the edge of her fox's bed.

After snapping a quick picture of the embarrassed fox, Cream placed herself in the frame too for a quick boyfriend-included selfie. Satisfied that she had a record of them both wearing her dresses at the same time, she smiled brightly at him, "now you may get changed back."

Tails promptly eased out of the dress with a relieved sigh. He ditched it on the floor in a crumpled heap and turned to his girlfirend with a thankful smile, "ahhhh… thats better. Now can you help me with the br-"

The young fox froze when he spotted a new item of clothing in her hands. A baby pink dress.

"Here's something else for you to try on."

The delighted smile on her muzzle did nothing to ease the dread that welled up within, "but- come on Cream. You wanted me in a dress… you got your wish."

"Please Tails. these are my new dresses. I wanted to show them to you." Without giving her companion a chance, Cream handed over the baby pink dress. "If you get changed into that one… I'll model this one for you." She motioned to a sunny yellow dress at the top of the pile.

"Do I really need to wear another of your dresses?"

"Please," the cute look and sad eyes that Cream gazed into Tail's soul with melted every barrier within him like a blowtorch through butter.

"Fiiiinnee…." Tails unleashed the word in the most exasperated manner he could muster the faintest hint of a smile threatened to betray him as he held onto his annoyed look.

Suddenly it was as if a light bulb had just turned on to illuminate a great idea for the kit. A smile broke out full force across his face, "hey, I guess I could try another of your dresses on-"

"Really?!"

"But only if you give me another kiss," Tails smiled slyly.

Cream folded her hands behind her back in thought while her gaze continued to hold to the boy before her.

"So I give you one my first kiss and you want more do you?"

"Yes. Of course… it was the best." A chuckle escaped Tails. Not that he would admit it, but that wasn't entirely true. Maybe, just maybe Cream did need a bit of practice. Not that he minded, after a few kisses she would be sure to get the hang of such a new, more intimate action.

"Okay…" Cream eyed her boyfriend carefully. "How about I give you one kiss for every dress you try on for me?"

"What?"

"Or maybe even two if we can model them all together," the innocent smile bore a cheeky hint as she clasped her hands together as if begging for something of great importance.

"You would kiss me twice each time?" Clarified the young fox.

"I would love to," agreed Cream as she handed over the sunny yellow dress.

Tails could only stare in shock at his girlfriend as she walked confidently off to change. They both knew who had won that round.

Five outfits each and many pictures of a delighted rabbit with her embarrassed boyfriend later, Tails realised that somewhere along the line he had actually began to enjoy himself somewhat. He would survive the fun and embarrassment of being dressed in girls clothing in return for enjoying a most wonderful, though brief, intimate moment. Cream's kisses were definitely improving too.

"Anything else you want me to wear Cream?" Tails asked as he discarded the latest dress on the growing pile on the floor. The kit fell back upon the bed and gazed up at his smiling girlfriend.

"Does someone enjoy wearing girls clothes now?" asked the bunny with a cheeky smile, a playful elbow to the ribs was delivered as she lay herself next to her special fox.

"No. I mean… I might enjoy wearing your clothes. But only because I can smell my girlfriend on them." Cream blushed, Tails smiled before he continued softly. "Besides… today I got to steal the first kiss from the most amazing girl in the whole world."

"Awww… Tails," Cream's muzzle felt about ready to catch fire under the emotional assault of her boyfriend.

"Actually… I might just have one last thing I want you to try on for me," a smile graced the young rabbit's muzzle.

This wasn't just any ordinary smile, Tails could tell she had something special planned this time. "Well… okay. If you give me a longer kiss like our first one,"

"Someone's getting greedy I see," Cream chucked. "But I guess I can try for you."

The young mobian searched through the diminished pile of clothing before pulling out one final dress. "I wanted to show you this."

"Um… Cream, that looks like the dress you wore here."

"Actually, this is my new dress, mom found this in a larger size for me because I got too big for the old ones. So she bought me two! This one's brand new!" The young rabbit smiled like the sun as she handed the orange dress over, "Try it."

"This is going to be so weird," Tails commented as he hastily began to slip the simple Vermilion dress dress on.

Cream went back to sorting through her bag. Her hands came to rest upon the item she had been looking for and realization hit home. "Oh- Actually… I think that's the dress I wore here." She slowly revealed a second, identical garment and her blush slowly grew, There was one minor difference between the two though, the one Cream currently held in her hands was fresh, folded, and unused."This is my other new one." Her sheepish gaze was met by an embarrassed glare from Tails.

His glare quickly fell into a smile as her words were confirmed. A slightly stronger than normal smell of Cream filled his nose. He realised he could feel that this was the garment that she had worked alongside him this morning in, sweated in and now accidentally handed over. Too late.

Now he truly was dressed as his girlfriend Cream.

* * *

Cream walked out from behind the temporary changing room to reveal the matching dress her boyfriend still wore. "Okay, this does feel a little bit weird," she admitted with a light giggle.

"You think..?" deadpanned Tails. "I don't even know why I'm still wearing this."

"Because I think you look cute in my dress… Because you still need your kiss… And because I said I would only kiss you if you stayed in that dress." Her innocent smile was met with a look that said 'don't remind me.'

Cream slowly approached Tails, suddenly feeling very nervous, like a horde of butterflies had suddenly appeared inside her tummy, all fluttering around like crazy. It was just like before the first time she had kissed him.

Tails smiled in nervous anticipation as he took one step, then a second toward his girlfriend. To be honest, he was looking forward to getting back to his usual self. But he was looking forward to this kiss even more. Time to see really see how much Cream had improved from the string of short thank you kisses.

"Chao chao!" seemingly out of nowhere, Cheese appeared.

The chao flew between the couple who were one last step from kissing. He hurried off in a fit of laughter. He bumped into the doorframe, recovered, then flew out. Small bumps and more laughter followed the winged creature down the hall.

The two young mobians in red dresses stood nervously together as the laughter died away.

"He wouldn't tell anyone I was wearing a dress would he?" Tails inquired nervously.

"I don't think so, but he might. Maybe I should go have a word with him." Cream promptly ran out after her pet chao.

Tails watched his girlfriend go. A sinking feeling welled up inside. He had been so close to what could have been the best kiss ever. Unless he wanted to waste the opportunity presented by wearing his girlfriend's primary dress, there was but one option. He had to follow her.

The kit rushed into the workshop and quickly spotted Cream and Cheese.

"Oh thank you Cheese!"

"Chao, Chao!" the happy little creature responded then gave his owner a quick hug.

"Cream, uh-" he faltered as his brain turned to mush at the cute sight of his girlfriend at her chao. Why did his voice have to do this to him now? All he had to do was ask for that kiss, then he could at last ditch this dress and return to normal.

"Oh Tails, I see you like my dress," Cream smiled disarmingly at her boyfriend from across the workshop.

"Yea. Although I prefer when it's only you wearing it," nervousness bubbled up within. This space was far too open. Sonic was supposed to have been here by now. Despite his ability to get sidetracked with Amy and food, he was bound to turn up any minute. There was no way Tails wanted to be caught in a dress by his older brother. "So uh- can I please get my kiss now?" he asked hopefully.

"Well…" Cream approached slowly. "Maybe, you'll have to…" she trailed off as she drew near. "Catch me, tag, you're it!"

"What?" The moment's shock receded as quickly as the departing rabbit.

"I'm going to get you Cream!" Tails took off, his speed bolstered by his twin tails.

The pair erupted into laughter as they raced along. Several times Tails reached for his girlfriend only to fall short. Cream darted into Tail's bedroom only to be caught by the dressed up fox as she attempted to make her escape out the window.

"You're it!" Tails laughed as he made his escape out the window.

Cream happily took off after her boyfriend. She was delighted that one game had transited into another. As her ears propelled her along as fast as she could manage, she giggled to herself. A fox in an orange dress wasn't exactly hard to spot in the forest.

The pair flew further and further into the woods. Soon after one would tag the other, the role would become reversed as they matched each other's speeds and maneuverability. In seemingly no time at all, they were miles away from the house and the road used by their friends.

"That's it… you win!" Cream panted as she landed beneath a large pine tree.

"Tag." Tails cheekily poked his girlfriend's shoulder. "Oh boy… it gets hot in this dress…"

As the young fox seated himself at his partner's side, he threw an arm around her shoulder. She smiled thankfully and cuddled into her dress that he wore. The pair enjoyed the moment of bliss that followed, each content with the other's presence despite the odd circumstance Cream had placed them in.

"The woods here seem really peaceful." Cream commented as she continued to enjoy their little cuddle.

"Yea, and it's always better when I have company," Tails smiled at the rabbit in his arms. "Even if said company did somehow force me to wear a dress."

"I didn't force you. And I still think it makes you look cute."

"Oh, so what do I normally look like to you?"

"Well usually I think you're rather handsome. But until you take my dress off, you're cute and nothing you do will change that."

"Eh. I guess I can live with that. After all… it's not like Sonic is gonna catch us all the way out here."

Cream giggled, "I know."

"Sonic!" Tails jerked up, "that reminds me. He and Amy are still gonna visit us soon. We better get back before they do."

Cream pouted momentarily as her comfy companion stood and forced her to sit alone. "It's about lunchtime now. I'm sure Mister Sonic is enjoying one of his chili dogs with Amy.

That got a laugh out of Tails, "like he would ever share one of his chili dogs, even with Amy."

"Hey Tails, I'll race back. Whoever makes it back to your room first wins."

"Sure… why not." The young engineer agreed heartily. "Then I get my kiss and you get your dress back."

"Okay," Cream stood, ready to race once more.

"Three, two, one, go!" Cried Tails as he took off, his namesakes spun with full power in his determination to win. He was sure he heard the faint sound of a phone camera but shook it off when moments later, Cream pulled up alongside him.

The pair dodged around trees and sped across open fields, their laughter enriching the sunny day they shared.

"Is the mighty Tails losing his touch to a girl, I thought you were faster than that!" Cream taunted with a delighted smile as she barely kept pace with her boyfriend.

"I'm faster than you any day!" Tails called back as he broke through the canopy and sped across the treetops. The fox had just established a lead and was determined to keep it, even from the girl closest to him.

Cream darted after her boyfriend. She narrowly avoided the upper branches and forced her flapping ears to their limits in an effort to catch the fox in the lead. She observed the house coming up rapidly and something inside her slowly sunk as Tails made a beeline toward his room.

The mobian in the lead was thankful that he had spotted no blue blur in the vicinity as he neared the window to his room. However, it quickly became apparent that somehow, the easy way in had been shut. Why did the wind have to blow shut his most important window? But what if it wasn't the wind? That worried the fox somewhat. Did Cheese close it, thinking they would be gone for some time? The flying fox was broken out of his musings by his companion as they slowed in front of their now closed way back in.

"I- I guess we have to use the front." Cream commented.

"Yea. Thats weird though." Tails replied.

"Come on, I'll race you inside!" Without waiting for her boyfriend, Cream took off once more.

The pair sped round the house and into the front entrance. Cream playfully pushed Tails aside as they landed. She rushed off laughing off down the hallway and into the lounge.

"Is that how it's going to be?!" Tails called as he sprinted after her, still determined to win.

The young rabbit bounced off the couch and landed on the floor facing the door that led out to the kit's bedroom. She turned to catch a glimpse of her pursuer and froze solid as ice, shocked just as Tails bounded onto the couch. He too paused when he spotted the shock upon her face.

Sonic sat at the corner of the couch, Amy on his lap. They had turned to face the young couple who had invaded their private, cuddly moment together.

"Tails… whaaat..?" Sonic stared at his younger 'brother' unable to believe his eyes.

"Uh…" The kitsune remained frozen mid step on the couch.

"You're- you're wearing a dress?" Amy gaped, unable to believe her eyes either.

"Pfffft! My brother's in a dress!" Laughter erupted from the blue hedgehog.

Tails and Cream sprouted matching blushes that intensified as the speedy hedgehog's laughter continued. Tails nervously played with the hem of the red dress, clearly now wishing he had never put the garment on in the first place.

"Wow bro-" Sonic managed before another bout of hilarity ensured.

"Gotta go, bye!" Tails rushed out of the room, super embarrassed.

"Cream, whats going on?" Amy asked as her boyfriend to laugh.

"Um… please pretend you both never saw that. We were playing dress ups and I started a game of tag." Cream was careful to omit how she bribed Tails into a dress in the first place. After all, she didn't wish to give Amy any funny ideas.

* * *

"I'm dead, I'm dead, I'm dead…" Tails moaned as he flew onto the bed. The door slammed right behind him as he pulled the pillow over his head to hide his flushed face from the world.

The young mobian failed to see any way his older bro would ever let him get over this one. He was doomed. His reputation ruined. Knowing Amy, she would gossip and in no time their whole group would know. That would be sure to spread. Cream's mother would kill him too of course. Or laugh. Maybe both.

* * *

"I haven't seen Tails run that fast in a while," Sonic commented with a smirk as he regained his breath.

The young rabbit nervously glanced between the couple on the couch. "Um… please don't tell anyone else. We were just having some fun."

"You two looked cute together in matching dresses," Amy complimented.

"Why, I gotta tell Knuckles about this, it's hilarious!" Sonic was about to carefully remove his girlfriend and get up when she instead straddled him. The speedster's body failed to obey him as the pink hedgehog settled into place on his lap. The intent look upon her face let him know something was incoming.

"I'm sure I can think of a few things that will encourage you to leave your brother alone." Amy slowly ran her finger down his blue chest as her face drew closer and closer to her hero's.

Cream made a hasty exit as the two hedgehog's made contact.

* * *

"Tails?"

"Tails?" Cream gently poked her head into her boyfriend's bedroom. She noted he hadn't even bothered to strip, he just lay there in her favourite dress. His face was obscured by one of his nice puffy pillows.

With careful, highly nervous steps she approached and slid onto the bed next to him. The bunny wrapped her arms around her fox.

"Tails?" the soft whisper from Cream at last drew the young fox's attention.

He rolled over to face her, his face flushed almost as red as the dress he wore. "I'm never going to live this down am I?"

"It's okay Tails." Cream placed a quick kiss upon his snout as she slowly drew her boyfriend close. "Mister Sonic and Amy promised to not tell anyone else."

"Really? Thank you Cream."

"I think we also gave Amy ideas."

"Ideas?" Tails screeched up his face as he wondered what might be going though the older hedgehogs mind. "You didn't tell her about bribing me to dress up did you?"

"No. I only told them we were playing dress ups and then I started a game of tag." Cream softly replied.

"That might still give her ideas to dress my older brother up." A smiled cracked its way across Tail's face as he pictured his hero in one of Amy's pink dresses.

That smile turned into a chuckle, which turned into a small laugh which infected the young bunny that held him. "Actually I would love to see that. And what about Silver, he would look really silly in one of Blazes Dresses."

"He would," agreed Cream. "I wonder what Rouge would get Knuckles to wear," she wondered.

"Haha, yea. Wow …Actually, that's not something I want to see." Tails did his best blot out any such mental images of their tough echidna friend in the bat's ever so slightly revealing outfit.

"We might just have started something that all the guys in our group would hate."

"You started it." Tails pouted, "I'm the victim here."

"I didn't hear you complain when I kissed you." Cream smiled innocently back.

"True." Tails took his girlfriend's hands in his own and gazed into her luminous eyes. "Although it was embarrassing, I guess I did have fun till we ran into Sonic and Amy. You're getting to be a great kisser already too Cream."

The young fox's complimentary feedback put a smile on Cream's face and a light flush upon her cheeks. "Thanks. Ooh, imagine, Vector in one of my mother's dresses." Cream giggled.

"Vector? You mean he finally asked her out?"

"Oh yes," eagerly nodded Cream.

"Hey Cream, what would happen if we set the other couples up. After all, who would suspect the youngest and most innocent couple of purposely giving the older ones fun new things to try on."

* * *

"This gives me an idea!" Amy cried out, "Oh Sonic, let's go back to my place… I want to see what you look like with real clothes on."

"Not happening Ames." Sonic deadpanned, determined to remain safe at his younger brothers house.

"Oh yes it is." Amy replied in a excited sing song voice. "Besides, do you really think that Tails would just allow Cream to dress him up?"

"Of course not, but what does that have do with anything?"

"I'll be back." With a final kiss, Amy parted company and rushed off to check up on the younger couple.

"Oh boy…" Sonic cringed, his face fell into his hands and he sank down onto the couch. "Tails… what have you done?" the speedster was not looking forward to being pressured into a dress.

Moments after his girlfriend had left, Sonic felt the boredom erupt as it ate away at his system. He needed to do something. A run would be perfect. Yea, he had time for a short run around the place. Maybe even to town and back. Actually, this was Amy wandering off to talk to her best friend. They might be some time. He, the fastest thing alive could easily run to the city and back again before they wrapped up their little talk. Maybe he could even delay his return till after Amy got these silly new ideas out of her head.

That was it, up and out the door Sonic went.

* * *

Amy skipped eagerly back into the living room. From the bright smile on her face Sonic assumed she had just returned from Tails's room where the two young lovebirds were hiding.

"Cream told me Tails agreed to let her dress him in return for kisses. Isn't that sweet?" The smiley pink hedgehog eagerly placed herself beside her saviour and gave him a hug. "Would you let me dress you for kisses?"

"No."

"Come on! Please," a pout formed on the pretty hedgehogs face as she gazed into her boyfriend's perfect eyes.

"Still no, Ames."

"What if I offer you more than just one kiss?"

"Amy, you give me more than enough kisses for free. So no."

Before the eager pink hedgehog could vocalise her next offer, Sonic cut her off. "And no hugs. I don't need to get glomped to death."

* * *

Two heads carefully withdrew around the corner having overheard the discussion. Both younger Mobians knew it was only a matter of time before Amy dragged Sonic home to model a dress or two.

They snuck off, giggles suppressed until they reached Tails room once again.

"Good job Cream," snickered Tails as he fell onto his bed. "I think we defiantly started something all the boyfriends in our group are gonna hate."

"I know!" with a giggle Cream dived onto her boyfriend's bed.

"I think I'll leave the dresses for you to wear though. They look nicer on you, besides… I don't really like wearing clothes."

"That's alright. I'm sure I can find something else that will be a lot of fun to try." Cream replied with a smile as radiant as the sun.

The young kit pulled the rabbit closer till the pair were lying flush against one another. "I'm pretty sure you will find something else to torture me with… Whatever we come up with, we can always see if any other other couples will bite. Sorta like Amy and poor Sonic."

With that Tails placed a short sweet kiss upon Cream's nose. She giggled at the funny feeling the contact gave her. The young bunny nuzzled up to her boyfriend and closed her eyes. Now seemed like a good time for a nap with the one she loved.

After a few moments she knew Tails had silently agreed with her wish for a nap as she felt him pull her even closer. His hands came to rest upon her ears. After a moment's stillness, a pair of ungloved hands began to softly stroke her ears. The contact proved soothing to the young rabbit who felt her heart flutter with joy while the rest of her body was lulled into a restful state.

Cream one, Tails zero. Amy, soon to be one. Sonic, definitely 0.

As the young rabbit drifted off to the soft sensation of having her ears caressed, she looked forward to the next opportunity to embarrass her boyfriend and spread the magic to the older couples.

* * *

I want to thank ThePenVsTheSword for prereading this story and giving me the encouragment to finally post it.

I also want to thank Legoguy9875 for creating the cover image for me back in June 2015 when I first drafted the story.


End file.
